blin
by neon-san
Summary: esto aunque no lo crean es un crossover de prince of tennis y fulmeta alchemist por supuesto es yaoi se esta haciendo un momoryo TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Blin**

no se por que pero se me ocurrio en mi cabezita loca, este fic que es un crossover de prince of tennis x full metal alchemist, claro que va a ser yaoi, jijiji va a ser un ryoxryo y edxroy bueno comenzemos

**tennis y alchimia juntos**

**-**hey ryoma, que tienes, desde las practicas as estado muy distraido, acaso hay algo que te preocupe-**dice momo, muy preocupado**

**-**etto...no lo que pasa es que ryoga viene a japon-**dice ryoma algo nervioso**

**-**RYOGA TU HERMANO MAYOR

-ssshhh, callate tarado, y muevete no ves que estorbas

**momo y ryoma voltean y ven a kaoru**

-aquien le dices tarado, serpiente

-serpiente

**y como de costumbre inicia otra pelea de parte de ellos 2**

-nos vemos despues sempais-**dice ryoma con un tono neutro y se va**

**"**ryoga-kun, te volvere a ver, despues del barco, no sabes como te extraño...que que estoy pensando(**cachetada mental)** yo nunca pense eso"

-ya llegue

-chibisuke

-ryoga-kun, cuando llegaste

-que forma es esa de recibir a tu hermano...te hechado de menos-**dice ryoga con un tono de voz dulce**

**-**yo(**sonrojo)**mejor voy hacer la tarea-**y sube las escaleras corriendo**

**-**nii-san, por que estas tan enojado**-replicaba un chico rubio, con unos hermosos ojos color cafes(N/A bueno yo los veo de ese color)**

**-**como que por que, tengo que verle la cara al estupido coronel-**replicaba un chico rubio, con el pelo largo pero que era sujeto por una cola, y de unos hermosos ojo dorados(N/A kaway)**

**-**pero nii-san, no se por que te expresas haci del taisa, si nos a ayudado mucho, recuerda que el ayudo para que pudieramos, regresar del otro lado de la puerta

-ya se al solo es que"no se que me pasa cuando lo veo mi corazon empieza a latir muy fuerte"

-es que que nii-san

-no nada...ah mira ya llegamos

"ay nii-san, ami no me engañas se que sientes algo mas por el coronel"

-hey al apurate o te dejo

-voy

**haci los hermanos elric se dirigen ala oficina de roy mustang**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mañana siguiente**

-adonde vas chibisuke

-...-

-por que no me respondes

-..es que voy a ir con los sempais, a practicar

-aaaah te acompaño

-como quieras

**en el camino, ninguno se hablaba hasta que ryoga decidio romper el silencio**

**-**hey chibisuke, por que mejor no vas,...es que yo tengo algo importante que decirte y no puedo esperar-**dice mirando a ryoga muy fijamente, que este a su vez lo mira sorprendido, que no puede evitar que su corazon empieze a latir muy fuerte**

**-**pero...yo

-nada de peros ven conmigo-**diciendo esto ryoga toma de la mano a ryoma y se lo lleva**

**-**s se pupuede saber ...para que me llamo

-por que tan nervioso hagane, no me digas que el enano se puso nervioso de verme-**dice roy sonriendo, esperando la reaccion de ed**

**-**A QUIEN LE DICES TAN PEQUEÑO COMO PARA VER CON UNA LUPA-**cuando dice esto roy solo se le hace la sonrisa mas grande**

**"**que lindo se ve(**cachetada mental**)nunca pense eso, pero no puedo evitar ver lo lindo que se ve)

**-**este disculpen, pero coronel que se le ofrecia, quiero recordarle que mi nii-san ya no pertenece ala milicia

-ah..si si, solo queria que me hicieran un favor, recuerda ed cambio equivalente

-ya lo sabia-**dice ed a regañadientes**-y ahora que quieres

-bueno-**leyendo un papel-**me llegan noticias de que rusenvail(no se como se escribe)de que hay una misteriosa luz ala medianoche, que es muy extraña, por que todos los que van a ver, jamas regresan, creemos que es la puerta

-LA PUERTA, PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE-**gritan ed y al al unisono**

-si y por eso quiero que vallas a investigar

-si si..-**dice ed sin ganas-**bien vamos al

-un momento al no ira contigo, ire yo

-como-**dice ed algo sonrojado**

**despues de eso, van ala extacion de trenes, se despiden de al y le pide que le explique esto a winry, despues de eso, ya se sientan al ultimo vagon, roy enfrente de ed y ninguno se atrevia a mirarce de frente, cuando sus miradas se encontraban, los 2 no podian evitar sonrojarce, por fin habian llegado ya antes de salir del tren roy se le para enfrente a ed**

-solo quiero que me prometas algo

-que cosa-**dice ed algo dudoso**

**-**no te separes de mi..no quiero que nada malo te suceda

-etto..yo

-prometelo

-esta bien-**dice sonriendole, que hace que roy se sonroje**

**despues de eso los 2 se dirijen, adonde sucede ese fenomeno, cuando llegan, tienen suerte que llegan alas 11:30**

**-**que haremos taisa, esperamos

-no hay opcion

**y haci estuvieron hasta la hora, cada quien metido en su mundo**

**"**hagane, no soportaria que nada malo te pasara, por eso no deje que viniera tu hermano, por que se que tu te expondrias mucho por el y yo no podia quedarme en el cuartel como si nada sucediera"

"taisa, no puedo creerlo, de verdad te preocupas por mi, y yo que pense que te era indiferente, como siempre me llamas enano, no se si tenga el valor para decirte esto que siento por ti, pero no se si sere correspondido"

**de repente hubo un medio temblor, y de la nada salio una luz y enfrente de ello aparecio una puerta, que se habria lentamente, y de la nada aprecieron brazos que jalaron a nuestros alquimistas**

**-**ed-**grita roy abrasando a ed**

-ta..isa

-no permitire que te pasa algo

**despues de eso ven una luz al fondo de ese tunel amarillo**

-y bien..puedo caminar solo-**dice ryoma, soltandose del agarre de ryoga**

**-**bueno yo-**dice ryoga arrodiyandose ala altura de ryoma-**chibisuke nunca te an dicho lo hermoso que eres, cuando te sonrojas-**despues deso ryoga se acerca poco a poco hasta que de la nada aparece una luz y se ve que salen de la nada 2 personas y ryoma se quita rapido**

**"**rayos"**maldice ryoga**

-olle, ryoga-kun, de donde saldrian

-estan vivos-**dice ryoga algo molesto, por que estuvo apunto de besar a su chibisuke**

**-**parece que si, que hacemos

**(suspiro)se acerca a ryoma y le da un beso en la mejilla-**mejor dejamos esto pendiente, hay que ocuparnos de ellos no crees

(**sonrojo**)..si..-**dicen mientras ven al rubio y al pelinegro desmallados**

**continuara...**

**nyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tal, apuesto que nunca se le habria ocurrido hacer un crossover de fullmetal y prince of tennis no se pero se me ocurrio de repente, ah para los que siguen de cerca mis otras historias, no se preocupen actualizare pronto, si empiezo con otra historia, y tambien tratare de subir el segundo capitulo de just love y de mis otras historias, alo mejor me demore un poquito pero solo va a ser poquito, y todas mis historias las acabare, no se preocupen no pienso dejarlas abandonadas, bueno por favor reviews TT**


	2. y eso como se juega

**blin**

estaba leyendo los reviews que fueron muy amables en enviarme y de la nada, se me prendio el foco y bueno aqui estoy con el segundo capi

-----------------------------------------------------------------

y como se juega eso

-chibisuke, estas bien

-solo estoy cansado,...no es para menos ryoga, tuvimos que cargarlos hasta la casa, por suerte no hay nadie

-olles, no te fijaste en la extraña ropa que traian y parece que los 2 son militares-**dice ryoga ignorando las quejas de ryoma**

**en eso ollen que empiezan a despertar lentamente**

**-**mira chibisuke ya estan despertando-**este solo frunce el ceño**

**-**don..de estoy-**dice ed muy pesadamente, y se da cuenta que esta en un lugar que jamas habia visto, y que al lado de el esta roy, dormido**

**-**taisa..despierte

-...-

-DESPIERTA-**le grita ed al oido a roy**

**-**que quieres hagane

**luego de que los 2 estan despiertos, notan la precencia de ryoga y ryoma**

-ustedes quienes son-**dice roy algo confundido**

**-**eso es lo que queremos saber, de la nada aparecieron"cuando le iba a dar a mi chibisuke un beso"

-bueno lo que paso es que

-ya veo con que este otro mundo

-como que otro mundo , que estan locos-**dice ryoga perdiendo la paciencia**

**-**bueno les dire-**haci empieza ed a contarle todo que ryoga y ryoma no creen hasta que ed hace algo de alquimia, con eso creen**

**-**ya veo-**dice ryoma con un tono frio**

**-**a todo esto como se llaman, soy roy mustang y el enanin de alla es...

-aquien le dices pulga

-te llamas pulga-**dice ryoga, con la misma sonrisa que roy**

**pero entonces siente unos ojos frios y penetrantes encima de el y mejor se calla**

-me llamo edward elric... y ustedes

-soy ryoga echizen y el es mi chibisuke ryoma

-chibisuke

-asi le digo de cariño

-taisa y que aremos ahora

-YA LLEGAMOS RYOGA RYOMA, ESTAN AQUI-**escuchan un grito proveniente de abajo**

**-**si mama

-ryoma cariño te busca tezuka

-voy, ahorita vengo

-si-**dice ryoga no muy convencido de dejar ir a ryoma con tezuka**

**-**bueno en que estabamos..asi mejor les digo a rynko que estan aqui y se pueden quedar hasta que encuentren la forma de volver a su casa..pero antes tendran que cambiarse de ropa, no pueden salir ala calle asi

-ya vine

-chibisuke-**voltea feliz ryoga a ver a su chibisuke pero rapido se le borra-**por que estas sonrojado

-no es nada, a mama ya le conte de ellos emitiendo algunos datos, quiere que bajemos

**asi los 4 bajan, y rynko les presta una ropa, a ed le presta, una pantalonera roja que es de ryoma, junto con una playera negra y encima una chamarra roja corta, con unos bolsillos alado y a roy, un pantalon verde estilo militar, junto una camisa blanca abierta que mostraba su pecho bien formado, que cuando lo ve ed no puede evitar sonrojarse, igual a roy le ocurre lo mismo con ed**

bien cariño edward dormira contigo y roy contigo ryoga..mañana tendran que escribirse ala escuela, mientras estan qui en japon verdad chicos

-escuela-**dicen ed y roy nerviosos**

**-**si ellos vienen con nosotros yo tambien asisitire-**dice ryoga que hace que ryoma lo volte a ver**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**ya vamonos-**dice ryoga agarrandole la mano para que se apaurara y atras de ellos salen los 2 alquimistas**

**en todo el camino ryoga no paraba de hacerles preguntas a ed y roy sobre su mundo, ryoma solo se mantenia callado y ed noto eso**

**-**olles por que estas tan serio

-no te preocupes ed el chibisuke es bien serio, yo le digo que sonria, osino se ara viejo

-ya llegamos-**dice ryoma en un tono neutro**

**-**esta es la escuela-**dice un ed muy impresionado**

-bueno no es tan grande como el cuartel

-echizen

-momo-sempai

-ryoga-**dice momo al percatarce de el y luego su vista se fija en los otros acompañanates-y ustedes**

**-**ellos son nuevos y los 3 vamos a estudiar un tiempo aqui

**ryoga le dice a ryoma que se valla a clases que el se encarga del resto asi, ryoma se dirige al salo pero iba corriendo que no se fija por donde iva y choca y el con el que choco cae encima del pequeño principe**

**-**tezuka-buchou

-echizen

**los 2 estaban a punto de darce un beso cuando el timbre sono y se separan muy rojos**

**-**disculpe tezuka-buchou-**y sale corriendo a su salon**

**despues en todo el dia las clases transcurieron tranquilas ryoga, le toco entrar en el salon de tezuka, roy el de momo, y ed en el de ryoma, y todos se reunieron ala hora del receso pero ryoga noto muy distraido a ryoma**

**-**ocurre algo chibisuke

-..no

-nyyaaaaaaa o'chibi, quienes son tus amigos-**sale de repente eiji, acompañado de syusuke**

**-**soy edward elric

-y yo roy mustang

-son extranjeros, esos nombre no son muy comunes aqui-**dice fuji abriendo sus ojos**

**-**si ellos, son extranjeros-**dice ryoga algo nervioso**

**-**tu eres ryoga el hermano mayor de echizen-**dice fuji volviendo a su sonrisa**

**-**si, me voy a quedar un tiempo, tengo que hacer un asuntito pendiente, y de pende de el si me quedo aqui en japon-**dice ryoga viendo fijamente a ryoma, que este voltea a ver a otro lado muy sonrojado, pero ese comportamiento no pasa desapercibido de los alquimistas**

**-**y aque vinieron sempais

-nyaaaaaa asi ahora las practicas van a empezar mas temprano o'chibi, para que no llegues tarde osi no va a tener que probar uno de esos asquerosos jugos de inui-**dice eiji algo palido de solo pensar en esos jugos, y solo fuji suelta una risita**

**cuando eiji y fuji se marchan ed habla de pronto**

**-**que es eso de las practica

-tengo que ir a practicar tenis

-tenis y que es eso

-el tenis es...-**ryoga le empieza a contar como se juega el tenis y que puesto ocupa ryoma en el equipo**

**-**eso es suena interesante yo tambien quiero jugar-**dice ed con una sonrisa**

-yo tambien

-en serio taisa

-bien siganme

-a donde ryoma-kun

-con la profesora sumire, para que se inscirban en el club de tenis

continuara...

nyyyaaaaaaaaaaa que tal hasta qui dejo este capi, para los que tengan laduda, envy si lo pienso poner y traera problemitas a nustros alquimistas y al tambien saldra, bueno les agradesco sus reviews nos seguimos leyendo sayonara


	3. empiezan los problema 1ra parte

**blin**

**hola estoy aqui de nuevo, solo les aviso que envy ya va a salir igual que al bueno empesemos con el capi**

**inicio de problemas 1ra parte**

-con que el enano, se fue a otro mundo maldicion, eso no lo voy a permitir, tengo que encontrarlo

-envy, no te precipites mejor relajate

-callate, dile a fhater que voy a buscar al enano de acero, y no regresare hasta acabar con el...adios-**envy se va**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**como que no han encontrado a nii-san y al taisa riza

-asi es, Al yo tambien estoy preocupada por ellos...pero vamos Al winry quiten esas caras, van a ver que edward esta bien

(**se para)**riza voy a ir a investigar asi allare la forma de traer a nii-san

-pero Al

-no te preocupes winry, voy a estar bien pero tengo que encontrar a nii-san

-yo te acompaño Al

-es peligroso mejor quedate no te preocupes..bueno voy a ir a donde vieron por ultimavez a nii-san-**le esbosa una sonrisa a winry y se va**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-con que quieren inscribirse para el club de tenis, bueno diganme su nombre

-soy edward elric

-roy mustang

-ryoga echizen

-echizen ustedes son...

-hermanos..el chibisuke es mi hermano menor

-ah..ya veo...bueno ryoma como tu eres titular tambien llevalos a que se cambien..por que ya va a empezar el entrenamiento

-si-**dice ryoma en un tono seco..pero antes de salir la profesora lo llama**

-dile a tezuka que venga para poner los partidos de rankin

-si**(sonrojo)**

"por que el chibisuke se sonroja cada vez que mencionan a ese sujeto sera que...no no puedo permitirlo"

**ryoma le indica, a cada uno que ropa debe utilizar, ryoma se le queda viendo mucho a ryoga y sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco cuando este se quita la playera mostrando su pecho bien formado lo mismo le pasa a edward**

**-**taisa(**sonrojo)**

**roy, ve a ed como se sonroja y rie para sus adentros**

que lindo se ve(**cachetada mental)**que estoy pensando..pero yo se que siento algo mas por hagane y me gustaria ver si el siente lo mismo"

-los espero afuera

-esperame chibisuke...bueno los esperamos afuera-**ryoga sale corriendo para alcanzar a ryoma**

"esta es mi oportunidad"hagane

-Mmm...que ocurre taisa

-no...me digas taisa enfrente de los otros de aqui

-eso era...no se preocupe yo...-**no puede terminar por que roy lo abraza de repente**

**-**que hace

-lo que e querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo-**se inclina roy y le da un beso en los labios de ed, al principio era timido, pero como que ed reacciono, y lo volvio mas intenso, hasta que sienten que sus pulmones piden aire, se separan**

**-**por que hizo eso-**dice ed todo rojo**

-no es obio-**se acerca a su oido y le susurra-**por que te amo

-yo...

-APURENSE O SI NO EL CAPITAN NOS VA A CASTIGAR-**grita ryoma**

**-**mejor vamonos...no quiero que te castiguen a ti por mi culpa-**le da un beso rapido en los labios y se van con los 2 echizen**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**con que es aqui,jijiji que suerte muy bien enano te encontrare

-ENVY QUE HACES AQUI, TU SABES DONDE ESTA NII-SAN

-pero miren a quien tenemos aqui al hermano menor..bueno yo no tengo nada en contra de ti, solo quiero aniquilar a tu hermano

-eso no lo permitire

**en eso el reloj de rusenvall empieza a marcar la medianoche y el suelo se empiesa a mover y una luz aparece poco a poco**

-perfecto..la encontre

-es es la puerta..no puede ser-**dice Al sorprendido-**que envy espera

-hermanito menor mejor apurate o si no te quedaras fuera

**envy salta, y se transforma en un dragon, Al tambien salta y la luz junto con ellos desaparecen**

**continuara...**

**nyaaaaaaa hasta aqui la dejo por favor dejen reviews aver que puedo mejorar en mi historia bueno hasta el proximo capi sayonara**


	4. empiezan los problemas 2da parte

**blin**

hola aqui estoy bien pronto, pero como no voy a tener clases aprobecho para actualizar mis fics no creen,ji. bueno aqui esta el otro capi

-------------------------------------------------------------------

inicio de problemas 2da parte

-echizen

-buchou(**sonrojo)**

**"**con que este es tezuka"

-tezuka buchou, ellos son nuevos se van a integrar al club-**dice ryoma señalando alos alquimistas que en ese momento estaban conteplando el lugar**

**-**nya, o'chibi, por que te tardaste, eh veo que ustedes se inscribieron en el equipo-**dice eiji con su mejor sonrisa, que hace que ryoga se sonroje, pero ed le da un codaso, el lo voltea a ver mas este a su vez señala a ryoma y ve que ryoma lo fulmina con la mirada**

**-**chibisuke-**con gotita**

**-**etto...yo-**se voltea a otro lado**

**-**ejem...echizen ya vete a entrenar claro que si quieres unas 100 vueltas ala cancha

**ryoma se dirije rapido con momo igual que eiji por que a el le hizo la misma advertencia**

**-**siganme los 3 vamos a habla-**dice tezuka con un tono frio, que mas bien parecio que era dirijido a ryoga**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**en un parke se encontraba un joven rubio, inconciente el viento movia su pelo meciendolo, pero ahi una persona que iva corriendo lo ve desmallado y se acerca**

**-**psshhhhh, hey despierta-**dice kaoru moviando a Al**

**-**Mmm..que paso-**dice sentandose**

**-**estas bien

**Al voltea a ver al sujeto que tiene a un lado, para enfocarlo mejor y se sorprende por verlo**

**-**hola..gracias

-debes tener mas cuidado no es bueno desmallarce por aqui psshhhh

-me llamo Alphonse elric y tu

-soy kaoru kaidoh...y que hace un niño como tu aqui solo

-bueno...vine a buscar a mi nii-san...disculpa te distraje supongo que tenias prisa

-no importa de toda maneras ya iba tarde

-olles no habia otra persona aqui

-no por que

-no por nada-**esbosando una sonrisa-"**no es bueno...envy esta en este mundo quien sabe que cosas podria hacer"

-olle

-eh..si

-vienes conmigo

-si...es que no conosco a nadie aqui

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------tezuka...kaoru ya se a tardado demaciado no crees-**dice inui anotando en su libreta**

**-**esa serpiente tarada de seguro se quedo dormido-**dice momoshiro riendose**

**-**etto..momo-sempai

-que ocurre ryoma

**este solo señala a karou que viene corriendo con otra persona a su lado**

**-**pero si es..

**cuando entran inui le da un jugo a kaoru, que logicamente cae desmallado**

**-**ed..mira quien es

-ustedes conocen al chico ese-**dice ryoma**

**-**HEY AL

-que...nii-san NII-SAN-**sale corriendo donde esta ed y lo abraza **

**-**nya que bonito-**dice eiji colgado del cuello de oichi**

-olle Al que haces aqui viniste solo

-...no nii-san..tambien vino envy

continuara...

que rapida soy ni yo me crei de actualizar rapido, pero aprobecho que no voy ala escuela bueno hasta el proximo capi y dejen review onegai sayonara


	5. atacan seigaku

**blin**

**hola, aqui traigo el siguiente capi disfruten, no me linchen por lo que va a pasar en este capi disfruten y dejen reviews por fis sayonara**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**atacan seigaku**

-QUE

-que pasa aqui y quien eres tu-. dice tezuka que hace que Al sienta escalofrios

-bueno el es Al mi hermano menor

-pssshhhh tu hermano menor, pues tu no pareces ser el mayor

edward solo frunce el ceño

-ya no acepto interruciones todos ponganse a practicar y tu ven conmigo, esperaras a tu hermano

-si-. y Al se va con lo profesora sumire

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-jejejeje con que aqui esta el enano de acero, pero mejor me divertire antes y observare

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-BUEN TRABAJO

-todos se pueden ir-.dice tezuka-este echizen

-si

-puedes venir un momento

ryoma y tezuka se van a los vestidores

-ryoga, esperamos a tu hermano

-claro, no puedo dejar que se valla solo, es peligroso

-disculpa, el es tu hermano-.dice al timidamente

-ah..si pero no nos hemos presentado

-si, me llamo Alphonse elric

-Alphonse supongo que vienes del otro mundo

-nii-san le dijiste-. dice al girandose hacia ed mientras este le sonreia

-si y a su hermano

-no te preocupes nosotros no decimos nada...bueno yo me llamo ryoga echizen y el chibi-suke se llama ryoma, no mas que disculpenlo es muy serio

-si ya vimos-.dice roy

-ah chibisuke ya viniste

-etto si,-. se gira-hasta mañana tezuka buchou- y hace una reverencia y lo imitan los otros menos ryoga

-que tanto te dijo

-nada importante

-y por cierto AL..como esta eso que esta envy aqui

-si el cruzo la puerta conmigo

-disculpen quien es envy

-es un homunculo-dice roy muy serio

-homunculo y que es eso-.dice ryoma algo intrigado

-bueno son cuerpos que pueden sentir y pensar pero no tienen alma ni siquiera recuerdo de lo que fueron...o eso se cree,-. dice roy explicandoles

-ya veo

-bueno y donde voy a dormir yo-.dice Al algo timido

-claro que te quedaras con nosotros..verdad ryoga

-por supuesto..bueno mejor hay que apurarnos

-ryoma, quita esa cara no te quedras quedar como el taisa

-QUE DICES

y todos se sueltan riendo pero ninguno se habia percatado que envy los estaba observando

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_ryoma que lindo eres no cabe duda que cada dia te amo mas"_

flash back

-digame buchou, de que queria hablar-. dice ryoma nervioso

tezuka no le dice nada y se acerca y se agacha hasta quedar ala altura del pequeño principe y le da un beso en los labios que hace que en las mejillas del principe apareciera un sonrojo muy peculiar y se separa tezuka

-eso es lo que queria decir..que te amo

-yo..

-no tienes que decir nada, piensalo..ya puedes irte te estan esperando

fin del flash back

"_nunca habia probado un sabor tan exquisito como quisiera que ya fuera mañna"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_gracias señora por su atencion

-no hay problema, los amigos de mis hijos son bienvenidos

-bueno Al vas a dormir con el chibisuke y voy ala otra habitacion edward y roy en la otra..antes de irte puedes venir chibisuke, creo que hemos dejado algo pendiente

-yo voy ala habitacion ryoma-.este solo asiente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-dime ryoga

-muy bien sabes alo que me refiero

-bueno yo...

no puede terminar por que ryoga ya lo tiene besando, y cuanto mas tiempo pasa ryoga lo hace mas apasionado

-ryoga-.sonrojo

-no digas nada, dejare que lo pienses

ryoma sale, mientras que ryoga tiene una sonrisa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-roy quiero dormir

-jajaja desde cuando me llamas roy solo me podias decir haci cuando estabamos con los otros...pero se escucha muy bien vvenir de tus labios

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ryoma ya viniste

ryoma no dice nada y se sienta en la cama

-disculpa te molesto

esto sorprende a ryoma-. claro que no nomas que ser muy comunicativo no es mi fuerte...es mejor ya dormir

-si-.dice Al sonriendo

"rayos por que me tenia que pasar ami que are con tezuka y ahora ryoga, la verdad no se que siento por ellos"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-chicos apurense oh llegaremos tarde

-ni-san, por que estas todo rojo

-eh..no no es nada

flash back

-quien esta ahi Al

-...-

edward se asoma pero en lugar de ver a Al ve a un apuesto coronel

-taisa que hace aqui

roy no dice nada y se mete ala ducha con ed

-que hace

-sshhh..esto siempre lo quise hacer

y empiesa a besar a ed del cuello y luego los labios

fin del flsh back

llegan alas canchas de milagro habian llegado a tiempo, Al se metio en el club para estar con edward pero desde lejos

-jejejeje creo que me ocupare de ese chiquillo parece que el enano de acero lo aprecia mucho igual que los otros humanos

dice mientras observa como todos se le acercan a ryoma y le sonrien igual que ed que se le acerca y juegan un partido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

de repente, se ve como en la escuela salen corriendo y gritando que un monstruo atacan ed al y roy se observan y salen corriendo, para ver si se trataba de envy, ryoga agarra a ryoma de la muñeca y salen corriendo junto alos titulares

-ryoga

-no digas nada chibi-suke ellos se encargaran

todos iban de bola, ryoma se tropeza y se suelta del agarre de ryoga

-chibi-suke

pero todos salian amontonados, y no ve por ningun lado a ryoma y desde lejos ve que vienen los alquimistas

-que paso-.dice ryoga algo asustado

-no lo vimos por ningun lado-. dice roy algo serio

-ryoga-dicen asu espalda una voz muy seria

voltean y ven a todos los titulares

-nnnyaa y el o'chibi

-no se ibamos corriendo y se me resbalo su mano\

-QUE-. grita momoshiro

-como pudiste perderlo-. le reclama tezuka muy enojado

-tranquilos, lo encontraremos yo tambien estoy preocupado-. dice edward algo nervioso

-jejeje yo no veo la preocupacion enano de acero

-esa voz

ed se voltea y ve en la barda parado a envy con ryoma en sus brazos

-chibi-suke

-sueltalo-.,dice al algo asustado

-yo no lo creo

envy toma de las manos a ryoma-, pero que niño tan lindo lastima que tiene que morir-

-QUE-.gritan todos los titulares con miedo

envy levanta ryoma y le sonrie-.adios- su brazo se transorma en una lanza y atraviesa el cuerpo del principe ante la mirada aterrada de todos

-chibi-suke-.dice ryoga en un susurro

continuara...

nyaaaaaaaa lamento de verdad como me gusta hacer sufrir a este niño pero que puedo hacer( dejare de juntarme con fuji) jijiji espero que les habra gustado el capi hasta la proxima


	6. sentimientos

the prince of tennis no me pertenece y fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece es de sus respectivos autores, aqui esta la continuacion, espero que la disfruten

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**sentimientos**

-chibisuke-.ryoga corre hacia donde esta ryoma tirado

-maldito-.grita roy y lanza su ataque de fuego a envy

envy, lo esquiva y sonrie

-nos volveremos a ver-.desaparece riendose

todos los titulares salen corriendo hacia ryoma y ryoga les dice que todavia respira

-entonces que hacemos aqui ay que llevarlo al hospital-.dice tezuka mostrando preocupacion en su voz

despues de eso todos los titulares se dirigen al hospital, ryoga cargando a ryoma, y ed con la cabeza baja el se sentia culpable por lo que le paso

ya en el hospital los atienden rapido, y dejan alos alquimistas y los titulares solos

-y quien era ese sujeto no creo que sea humano y ustedes tampoco-.dice momo apuntando hacia los titulares

Al le empieza a contar todo alos titulares, mas de uno mostraba cara de asombro y roy le explicaba lo que era envy realmente, mientras Ed se acercaba a ryoga que estaba apartado del grupo

-ryoga..etto..lo siento fue mi culpa lo que le paso a tu hermano

ryoga le sonrie-. no no fue tu culpa, el chibisuke es muy fuerte, estoy seguro que esta bien

sale el doctor y se dirige con ellos\

-como esta-.pregunta tezuka preocupado, que todos lo voltean a ver

-el perdio mucha sangre, necesito que todos se hagan pruebas para ver si alguno de ustedes son compatibles con su sangre

todos obedecieron, cada uno se hizo esa prueba aunque eiji, kaoru kawamura y Ed se quejaron del piquetito u el que no hizo ni una queja fue fuji, por que mientras le sacaban sangre permanecia con su eterna sonrisa y tezuka solo permanecia serio al igual que ryoga

ya todos se terminaron el doctor les dijo que solo era uno el compatible

-parece que usted tezuka-san tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que el joven echizen

tezuka se sintio feliz de que el le podria salvar la vida al principe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-que tienes Ed-.pregunta Roy algo preocupado

-me siento culpable de que envy le habra hecho eso, pudo haver muerto-.dice Ed dejandose caer al suelo, con lagrimas

roy se le acerca y se arrodiya le toma la barbilla a Ed para que lo voltee a ver

-eso no es cierto, nadie tiene la culpa-.y le deposita un beso en los labios

-taisa(sonrojo)alguien nos puede ver

-eso no me importa-.dice Roy y le da otro beso

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-kaidoh-kun-.dice Al acercandose

-llamame kaoru(sonrojo)y que quieres

-esta tambien preocupado por ryoma-kun verdad

-si pero el enano es muy fuerte y no se dejara vencer tan facilmente(sonrojo)etto..no quieres salir conmigo a tomar aire fresco

-por supuesto-.Al le sonrie y hace que kaoru se ponga mas rojo, pero alo lejos todo esto esta viendo inui con el ceño fruncido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la habitacion del principe, ryoma ya estaba despertando, abrio poco a poco sus ojos, y enfoco su habitacion y vio una silueta penso que se trataba de ryoga, pero luego saco esa idea cuando vio que se trataba de tezuka

-buchou

-ryoma que bueno que estas mejor, yo sabia que no te darias vencido-.dice tezuka sonriendole, muy calidamente

(sonrojo)gracias buchou

tezuka sin previo aviso beso a ryoma

-buchou tezuka

-no digas nada-.y volvio a besar a ryoma, y ryoma cedio y permitio que la lengua de tezuka, explorar dentro de su boca, pero ninguno se percato que la puerta estaba entre abierta y ryoga estaba viendo todo

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN ACIENDO APARTATE AHORA MISMO DE CHIBISUKE

continuara...

**nyaaaaaaa que dijieron que iba a matar al o'chibi pues no, lamento haberlo hecho cortito, a un mensajito a rosas, si no te gusta el yaoi, entonces por que te metes, bueno cambiando de tema**

**se dieron cuenta que tambien estoy haciendo un tezryo y tambien hay un ryoryo mandenme porfavor reviews y diganme con quien quieren que se quede ryoma tambien puedo pensarlo con momo hasta fuji solo diganme con quien quieren que se quede, ya se dieron que tambien estoy poniendo un inui y kaoru y que ay surgiendo algo de kaoru y Al bueno porfavor manden teview hasta la proxima**


	7. otro amor

**hola que pronto estoy aqui verdad, solo una dudita antes de comenzar que regla estoy infligioendo por que por mas que leo los capis no encuentro nada, bueno sin mas demora comenzemos**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**un amor mas**

-que haces aqui-.dice tezuka en un tono neutro

-mas bien que haces tu aqui, te estas aprobezhando de chibisuke por estar en ese estado...haci que por favor salte

-tu no me das ordenes

-calmense, no ven como esta ryoma-.dice Ed entrando y señalando a ryoma

ryoga y tezuka y voltean y ven a ryoma con la mirada triste

-chibiduke-.dice Ryoga e intenta tocar a ryoma pero este no se deja

-no entiendo...por que se tienen que pelear

-eh

-es mejor que salgan-.dice Ed tratando de alivianar el ambiente

Ryoga y tezuka salen algo desanimados, mientras Ed se acerca donde esta Ryoma

-ryoma estas bien

-si...pero cuando saldre de aqui

-yo te dire

-momo

-creo que mejor salgo-.pero es detenido por que alguien lo sujeta

-por favor quedate-.dice Ryoma en un susurro pero Ed lo escucha y voltea

-claro-. dice Ed con una sonrisa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

afuera se encontraba, kaoru y Al platicando Al le explicaba todo a kaoru desde que es de otro mundo

-los demas ya lo saben fsshhh

-sip, mi nii-san les dijo

Al empieza a temblar levemente

-que tienes

-tengo frio

entonces Al siente algo que lo cobija

-mejor, ponte esto, mejor entremos

-s-si y gracias-dice un Al todo sonrojado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

en la sala de espera, todos esperaban, inui estaba algo triste, mientras fuji seguia con su sonrisa, eiji abrazado de oichi, en eso entran mamushi y Al inui se percata de que Al trae la chamarra de kaoru y se deprime mas, de ratito salen Ed y momo roy se acerca a Ed y momo se va con los demas

-ya sabe Ryoma que mañana sale..ahora nos toca descansar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ala mañana siguiente

-ryoma, estas feliz de salir por fin-.dice una Nanako sonriendole

salen y Ryoma ve a todos los titulares en especial a 2

-y momo-.pregunta ryoma

-ay viene mira-,dice oichi señalando a un muchacho que venia corriendo, mientras este a unos pocos metros se tropieza y cae al suelo llevandose a ryoma pero eso no le importo a nadie por que vieron que se estaban dando un beso momo y Ryoma

mientras momo era fulminado por la mirada

se separan y se ven todo rojos, pero extrañamente momo tenia una sonrisa

continuara...

nyaaaaaaaaaaa lamento lo cortito del capi

como pidieron ahora tambien se puede incluir un momoRyo solo depende de sus votos para saber con quien se queda bueno hasta la proxima


	8. amor prometedor

hola lamento la tardanza pero tuve uno incovenientes como me prestaron unas peliculas, no habia podido actualizar por cierto la recomiendo se llama **the blue seed** la recomiendo para los fanaticos de inuyasha y sin mas demora comenzamos

------------------------------------------------------------------

**amor prometedor**

-cof...cof

**momo y ryoma voltean y ven a todos mirandolos fijamente en especial tezuka y ryoga que fulminaban con la mirada a momo**

-vamonos ya ryoma-.**dice ryoga con un tono molesto**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-pero ustedes que hacen aqui lujuria, gula

-creias que te ibamos a dejar aqui, nosotros tambien queremos divertirnos

-gula tiene hambre

-padre saben que estan aqui

-si y nos mando a destruir este mundo-.**esbosando una sonrisa**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-nii-san aprobecho que estamos solos, queria preguntarte algo

-que cosa Al

-no te acuerdas que en menich no podiamos usar alquimia y...por que aqui si

-eh...no me habia a pensar en eso

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ryoga por que...estas enojado

**ryoga no dice nada y se acerca a ryoma y lo toma de la barvilla-**por que nadie te puede tocar mas que yo-.**y le da un beso ryoma se quiere liberar pero ryoga lo aprisiona mas, hasta que ryoma se le salen las lagrimas y ryoga se da cuenta de su error y se separa y ve que ryoma esta soltando mas lagrimas**

-chibi-suke yo no qui..se-.**dice tratandose de acercarce**

-por..que-.**sale corriendo**

-CHIBI-SUKE ESPERA

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**momo

-eres tu kawamura-.**dice regresando ala pocision que estaba**

-sientes algo por echizen verdad

-yo**-.se le empieza a tornar carmesi sus mejillas-**.siempre lo eh amado...pero ryoga y el buchou tezuka tambien lo quiere

-no...momo tu tambien lucha por el ve y buscalo

-creo que tienes razon-.**momo diciendo esto sale corriendo en direccion a la casa del principe**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-tezuka

-Mmmmh-.**tezuka voltea y ve a syusuke sonriendole-**.si

-dime una cosa tezuka..quieres a echizen-.**dice abriendo los ojos**

**-**si lo quiero y lo que hizo momoshiro fue...

-tezuka, si echizen no te ah dicho que te quiere

-pero no me dare por vencido

-pero tezuka...tu sabes...que yo te quiero

-yo...

**syusuke lo calla con un beso**

-syusuke...

-no me tienes que responder...por ahora

**syusuke se aleja con una sonrisa dejando a tezuka confundido**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-roy necesitamos hablar

-de que E-N-A-N-O

**Ed solo frunce el ceño y trata de calmarce**

-taisa queria preguntarte por que...

-aqui si se puede hacer alquimia

-pero..lo sabias

-pues claro hagane

-entonces es posible que...

-tanto como ryoga y ryoma puedan ayudarnos para acabar con esos malditos homunculos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**por ahi cerca el principe caminaba sin rumbo, deslizando varias lagrimas por sus mejillas**

"estoy tan confundido no se que siento"**se deja caer de rodillas y golpea al suelo-.**NO ENTIENDO A QUIEN QUIERO DE VERDAD-.**grita el principe**

**-**pues dejame a ayudarte a averiguarlo-.**dice una voz a su espalda ryoma se voltea y ve a momo**

-momo

**momo se acerca y se arrodiya hasta quedar ala altura del principe, le seca las lagrimas**

no llores mi niño,dame la oportunidad ...por que yo te amo con todo el corazon

-momo-.**grita el principe y se avalanza contra el lo abrasa y se suelta llorando**

**continura...**

**nyaaaaaa lamento la demora pero aqui me tienen manden reviews por fis **


	9. te lo juro

holas aqui estoy de nuevo con mi fic como estamos en vacaciones quise aprobechar en escribir mis fics y si notan tambien estoy con otro fic espero les habra gustado mi sorpresa bueno empezemos

-----------------------------------------

**te lo juro**

-ya tranquilo mi niño-.**dice momo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a ryoma-.**ryoma...eh**-.lo ve dormido"**mi niño pero que are ah ya se"

-------------------------------------

-residencia echizen

-habla momoshiro, queria pedir para que durmiera en mi casa

-claro...bueno dile a ryoma-kun buenas noches

-si gracias-.**cuelga el telefono-.**uff que alivio-.**y voltea a ver a ryoma que esta placidamente dormido en su cama y solo esbosa una sonrisa**

**----------------------------------**

-nanako y chibi-suke

-se quedo a dormir a casa de un amigo

-eh...pero que dices y con que amigo

-momoshiro

-voy por el-.**antes de que pudiera salir alguien lo sujeto del brazo**

**-**adonde vas ryoga

-oyaji...voy por chibi-suke

-dejalo ya mañana lo veras...por que mejor no vez esto-.**dice nanajiro dandole una revista de mujeres con poquito ropa**

**-**TIO

-----------------------------------------

-ryoga y ryoma

-se va a quedar con un amigo-.**esto ultimo dice a regañadientes-.**asi que aprobecha Al por que vas a dormir solo hoy

-eh ...si tratare

-buenas noches

-hasta mañana

-------------------------------

-en que piensas hagane ya vente a dormir

-mañana voy a ver si pueden hacer alquimia Ryoga y Ryoma

-pero que dices

**mirada seria-**.hablo en serio

**Roy se le acerca y lo carga**

-que haces-.**sonrojo**

-si no hago esto tu nunca te vas a dignar a venirte a dormir

**Roy coloca cuidadosamente a Ed y luego lo abrasa haciendo estremecer a Ed, Roy besa a Ed por la frente haci sigue consecutivamente hasta llegar a su boca Ed solo se deja llevar por el momento**

**-------------------------------------**

-buenos dias nii-san

-hola Al

-nii-san y esa cara parece que no hubieras dormido nada

-a lo mejor-.**viendo a Roy que este tenia una sonrisa sarcastica**

**-**bueno, ryoga y ryoma donde estan

-taisa ryoma esta con un amigo y ryoga no ah de tardar en bajar

-ya estoy aqui-.**dice ryoga entrando ala cocina con una cara parecida o peor que la de Ed**

**"**que ocurre nadie dormio o que"**piensa Al con una gota**

**------------------------------**

**-**nya oichi

-hola eiji

-nya momo o'chibi y eso, por que estan tan temprano, por lo usual son los ultmos

-eiji-senpai-.**dice momo bostesando**

**-**o'chibi por que estas tan sonrojado

-no no es nada**-.volteando a otro lado**

**flash back**

-ryoma despierta

-...-

"que are...ah ya se"

**momo se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios haciendo que el principe se despertara de golpe**

**-**momo-senpai

-buenos dias dormilon-.**esbosando una sonrisa**

**fin del flash back**

-chibi-suke

-echizen

**todos voltean a ver de donde venian esas voces y distinguen a tezuka acompañadp de inui y syusuke y al otro lado venia Ryoga casi corriendo mientras atras venian Al sonriente, un Roy mirando sarcasticamente a Ed y Ed que mas parecia un zombie andante, todos llegaron hasta kaoru y kawamura, mientras en medio estaba Ryoma, mientras tezuka y Ryoga se mandaban miradas asesinas y momo noto lo incomodo que estaba en ese momento Ryoma haci que decidio actuar tomo la mano de Ryoma ante la mirada sorprendida de todos**

**-**vamonos ryoma

-momo-senpai-.**sonrojo y le dediqua una sonrisa a momo**

**"**que fue eso"**piensan ala vez Ryoga y tezuka**

las clases transcurrienron normal bueno si normal es decir que castigaron a Ed y Ryoma por quedarce dormidos. momo y Kaoru por pelearce ala mitad de su clase por fin llega el receso

Ed Al y Roy se acercan a Ryoma y Ryoga

-podriamos hablar con ustedes -.**dice Roy serio**

**ellos 2 aceptan con la mirada preocupada de momo y tezuka los alquimistas los lleva a un lugar muy desolado de la escuela **

**-**que ocurre

-bien necesitamos de su ayuda para derrotar alos homunculos

-...-

-les enseñaremos alquimia

continuara...

nyaaa que tal ahora me salio un poquito mas largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo bueno espero reviews por fa hasta la proxima


	10. APRENDIENDO ALQUIMIA

Hola lamento la demora con este capi pero saben que la escuela absorbe mucho tiempo verdad bueno espero que la demora habrá valido la pena bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi,

**Aprendiendo alquimia **

-como que alquimia**-.**dice Ryoma confundido

-comprobamos que aquí se puede hacer alquimia y estamos seguros que ustedes tienen el potencial-.dice Roy serio

-pero creen…..que el chibi-suke y yo podamos-.dice ryoga volteando a ver a Ryoma pero este le rehuye la mirada "_chibi-suke que are para que me perdones pero cueste lo que me cueste te protegeré"_

_-oigan enséñenme a mi nomás no quiero arriesgar a chibi-suke-. Ed y Roy se sorprenden y voltean a ver a Ryoma _

_-Ryoga yo quiero aprender si me pasa algo no es tu problema-.reclama ryoma _

_-como que no...me importas_

_-hey chicos no tienen que discutir-. Dice Ed poniéndose en medio de los 2_

_-entonces empezamos terminado las clases…nos vemos-.dice Roy jalando a Ed, dirigiéndose al comedor con Al detrás_

_-pero Roy que tal si empiezan a pelear de nuevo _

_-nii-san lo que el taisa quiere es que arreglen sus problemas _

_-chibi-suke te lo prohíbo_

_-con que derecho_

_-por ser tu hermano mayor_

_-ahora si mi hermano verdad_

_ryoga le agarra el brazo bruscamente a Ryoma _

_-no me hables haci_

_-me la-lastimas-.Ryoma se safa del agarre de Ryoga _

_-eh…lo siento…no qui…_

_-hey Ryoma_

_-momo-.grita Ryoma y sale a abrasarlo _

_-Ryoma estas bien dice devolviéndole el abrazo y mirando a Ryoga-. Que le hiciste _

_-yo…_

_-momo vamonos no quiero estar aquí _

_-cla-claro-. Sonriéndole-.vamonos _

_-hey no te lo lleves_

_Ryoma no le hace caso y enfrente de Ryoga le agarra el brazo a momo_

_-hola kaoru_

_-eh….Al estas solo_

_-mi nii-san y el taisa se fueron a caminar y yo quería ver-verte -.sonrojo _

_-yo…también_

_Al le sorprende, pero lo que mas le sorprende es el acercamiento de este_

_Sonrojo-. Al yo…_

_Al le pone un dedo en sus labios haciéndolo callar_

_-kaoru-san no se que me pasa, creo que me eh enamorado de ti_

_kaoru lo toma de la barbilla y se funden en un hermoso y tierno beso _

_-hay que bien que ya terminaron las clases-.exclama Ed estirando sus brazos _

_-Edward_

_-Ryoma-.esbozando una sonrisa-. Listo _

_-si…pero podrías enseñarme separado no quiero ver a Ryoga _

_-discutieron_

_-eh si pero no importa_

_-Roy y Ed y el chibi-suke_

_-según lo que me dijo fullmetal Ryoma quería aprender aparte_

_Bajando la cabeza-.entiendo_

_Frunce el ceño-.después arreglas tus problemas ahora lo importante es que aprendas alquimia _

_Los primeros intentos fueron inútiles Roy ya se empezaba a desesperar, hasta que por fin Ryoga pone sus manos en el circulo y empiezan a salir chispitas azules y salen flores _

_-lo logre-.grita Ryoga entusiasmado_

_-ahora te enseñare como hacer que crees fuego _

_-por supuesto_

_-Ryoma me sorprendes has aprendido rápido_

_-si…pero tu crees que pueda hacerlo como tu sin necesidad de un circulo_

_-no creo nunca has visto el otro lado y espero que nunca lo hagas _

_-quiero intentar_

_-pero…._

_-nada pierdo con intentarlo_

_-estabien hazlo _

_Ryoma junta sus manos con fuerza y luego en el suelo y para sorpresa de Ed Ryoma lo logra_

_-pero como lo hiciste_

_continuara……………………_

_nya lamento de verdad la demora pero la maldita comp. Me fallo TT pero aquí estoy de nuevo ahora a contestar reviews_

SuMiKo hoi hoi: yep solo me imagino a nuestro querido príncipe (cae baba) bueno espero que este capi te habrá gustado y por ahí momo esta tomando la ventaja pero solo ustedes queridos lectores elegirán con quien se queda Ryoma sayonara

Aguila fanel: ami también esas parejas me gustan y no crean que Al la va a tener muy fácil con kaoru por que afuerza se tiene que quedar con inui bueno no se que opines tu pero gracias por tu apoyo sayonara

Bueno gracias a todos los que se toman las molestias de enviarme un reviews y lo que siguen mi historia de cerca bueno hasta la próxima


	11. malos entendidos

Hola como ustedes dicen tengo que tratar de hacerlo mas largo pero no se como puedo hacerlo largo pero voy a tratar se han fijado que en mis historias no aparece sakuma, no mas en mi otro fic de sorpresa que lo cree para demostrarle a cierta persona que también puedo hacerlo de ese genero bueno aunque no tengo nada en contra de esta pareja sin mas preámbulos comencemos

**Mal entendido y acercamiento de la batalla**

**-**pe-pero Ryoma como lo hiciste, eso es….im…posible-.exclama Ed sorprendido

-yo…creo…que ya…eh..Visto ese lugar que dices..y también tezuka-.dice Ryoma encarando de frente a Ed

-pero que dices

-cada vez que tezuka y yo……jugamos con toda nuestra fuerza nos envuelve una luz y yo creo que vemos ese lugar

-con que eso

-kaidoh

-inui-senpai que se le ofrece fsshhhhh

-quería saber…si querías ir a comer un helado conmigo

-lo siento quede en ir con Al

-ah eso…entiendo no te preocupes

-Echizen

-buchou tezuka

-disculpa podrías acompañarme necesito hablar con usted-. Dice Ed mirando seriamente a Tezuka

tezuka se va con Ed mientras Ryoma se dirige a buscar a Momo

-que ocurre

-también necesitaremos de su ayuda con lo que me contó Ryoma usted puede hacer alquimia sin necesidad de un circulo

-nya o'chibi

-kikumaru-sempai…no ah visto a momo-sempai

-nya-.abalanzándose ah Ryoma y dándole un abrazo de oso- el también te esta buscando dijo que te esperaba en donde siempre comen

-gracias eiji-senpai-. Hace una pequeña reverencia y se va

-hola Ed y el chibi-suke

-eh..pensé que había venido a qui cuando lo deje

-pues como vez no esta

-y Roy

-dijo que iba a buscarte

-bueno voy por el

Ed siguió su camino y se detuvo cuándo escucho unas risitas y se asomo y va a Roy platicando muy alegremente con una muchacha y se queda mas pasmado cuando ve que la muchacha antes de irse le da un beso en los labios y mejor se va sin que Roy se entere de su presencia

"maldito taisa ya se me hacia raro aprovecho mientras yo no estaba con el" piensa un enojado Ed

-hola momo-senpai

-Ryoma que bueno que llegas vamos te invito

Sonrojo-.gracias

-Ed no has visto a chibisuke no lo encuentro….que tienes y esa cara

-NADA

-Tezuka quiero decirte algo-.dice un syusuke muy sonriente

-dime

fuji no le dice nada y se acerca y toma la barbilla de tezuka y hace que este lo voltee a ver y a su vez syusuke abre sus ojos, esta acercania no ase que se inmute tezuka pero con lo que le dice lo pone nervioso

-me gustas-.diciendo esto le planta un beso y se separa y se va por donde vino

-envy, creo que ya es momento de destruir este mundo

-gula tiene hambre

-jijijijiji creo que es hora de destruir al enano de acero

-Ryoma tengo algo importante que decirte y no puedo esperar mas

-y que…es momo-senpai

-yo…..

Momo se le acerca y hace que Ryoma lo voltee a ver Alos ojos

-te amo Ryoma

continuara

nyaaaaaa espero les habra gustado bueno hasta la proxima


	12. Chapter 12

Siento de verdad la tardanza en actualizar pero ya saben que con la escuela me es casi imposible avanzar además de que tuve un bloqueo mental pero ya estoy de regreso y voy a tratar de hacerlo mas larguito para compensar la demora

**Un dia antes del enfrentamiento**

-momo yo...

**ryoma no puede continuar por que momo pone uno de sus dedos en sus labios haciendo que Ryoma se sonroje mas esto le ppareced encantador a momo y sonríe mas**

**-**Ryoma no tienes por que responderme si te lo dije no fue para presionarte

**Ryoma le sonríe y se le avienta sorprendiendo a momo **

**-**ryoma

-ay momo-senpai solo dame algo de tiempo para aclarar mis pensamiento pero ten por seguro que te quiero mas que un amigo

**Ryoma le da un rápido beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo, momo se toca la parte besada y sonríe **

**-**esperare todo lo que quieras ryoma

-ED que tienes por que no me esperaste

-……………-

-ocurre algo

**Cuando roy le toca el hombro a Ed este se lo quita rápido y enfrenta a Roy y en sus ojos se reflejaban dolor **

**--**que tienes

-por que mejor no te vas con tus amiguitas además al fin y acabo soy hombre y tu después de todo necesitas la compañía de una mujer

**Ed suelta lagrimas y Roy solo se queda sorprendido para que después esboce una sonrisa y se agacha quedando a la altura de Ed y con su mano le limpia las lágrimas**

-no seas baka el que me interesa eres tu

**Roy lo abrasa Ed opone resistencia para que después caiga rendido al abrazo y se suelta llorando en el pecho de Roy, mientras este le acaricia su cabeza**

**-**kaoru

-i-inui-sempai que hace aquí

-te estaba buscando

-a mi

-si…lo que quiero saber por que de repente te interesa mas el que yo

**esto sorprende a kaoru y no sabe que decir**

**Después de esto llega el dia siguiente y Ryoga se dirige a la habitación de Ryoma con cierto temor por no saber como será recibido**

-etto chibi-suke….puedo entrar

-………-

**Como no recibe respuesta esto preocupa demasiado a Ryoga, pero en eso se abre la puerta y muestran Ryoma mirándolo de una manera muy fría**

-chi….

-que quieres

-yo….-.**Ryoga baja la cabeza con los ojos algo vidriosos**

Suspiro-. Ya mejor vamonos se nos hace tarde

-chibi-suke-.**sonrie Ryoga**

**-**al ya estas listo

**En eso Al sale ya con el uniforme listo y con una sonrisa radiante**

**-**SIP

**El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, pues edward y Roy se adelantaron poniendo como excusa que necesitaban hablar algo a solas, mientras Al y Ryoga platicaban muy alegres, Ryoma era el que se mantenía ajeno a la conversación, eso lo notan Ryoga y Al **

**-**ocurre algo Ryoma-kun

-eh…no solo pensaba

-jijiji que raro tu pensando chibi-suke

**Ryoma no dice nada y solo le manda una mirada congelante a Ryoga y se adelanta**

**-**creo que no debió decir eso Ryoga-kun

**Ryoga solo baja la cabeza con resignación**

**-**tezuka esperadme

**El buchou voltea al llamado y ve la cara sonriente del tensai y le sorprende que este lo abrase**

-syu…syusuke que haces

**Tezuka se congela cuando ve pasar a Ryoma y no mueve ni un solo músculo y syusuke lo araza mas al drede**

-buenos días-.**dice Ryoma en un tono seco**

-buenos días echizen-.**responde syusuke con una gran sonrisa**

**Tezuka solo le envía una mirada**

"con que ese tezuka ya no es un obstáculo"**piensa Ryoga cuando vio a tezuka y syusuke muy abrasados "**pero ese momoshiro todavía esta en el camino para quedarme con mi chibisuke ya veré como quitarlo del camino por que el chibi-suke solo es mío"**de la nada ryoga se empieza a reír como loco haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí lo volteen a ver de una forma rara incluso Al que iba a su lado se hizo como que no lo conocía y Ryoma lo voltea a ver**

-ahora que tiene-.**dice en un susurro Ryoma**

-todavía estas enojado edward

-eso ya no importa ahora lo importante es pe….

**Roy le da un beso y lo hace callar al instante **

-pero por que haces eso

-ya no te preocupes por eso tenemos un buen refuerzo ya veras que todo saldrá bien-l.**se acerca a su oído y le susurrara-.**yo no dejare que te pase algo

**-**ahora yo no importo si no Ryoma el luchara y ya fue herido una vez

**-**recuerda que tiene a su hermano y tezuka que lo quiere mucho no dejaran que le suceda lo mismo….hagane no ya deja de preocuparte si sigues con ese gesto te harás viejo mas rápido

**Ed solo frunce el ceño, Roy le sonríe tiernamente y le vuelve a dar otro beso tierno y dulce pero son interrumpidos abruptamente por una risita**

**-**jijijiji hey enano ya dejen de hacer eso par de tortolitos

**Los 2 alquimistas reconocen esa voz y ven a la persona menos deseada**

-ENVY-.**gritan los 2 alquimistas al mismo tiempo**

-eh vuelto es hora de que me la paguen y matare a todos los de este mundo pero empezare con sus amigos

**Diciendo esto desaparece dejando a Ed y Roy paralizados**

**Continuara…………………**

nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de verdad sumimase por la tardanza pero creo que me entenderán que ya era hora de exámenes aunque todavía me falta varios exámenes semestrales me di un tiempo y aquí me tienen prometo que ya no me tardare tanto bueno see ya

sumiko hoi hoi: que bueno que este capi se te hizo productivo pues que mas puedo decir me encanta el yaoi cuidate see ya

aguila fanel: pues veremos si Ryoma se queda con tezuka pero como vez syusuke se esta sliendo con la suya y momo se esta ganando el cariño de Ryoma y RYoga el odio del o'chibi see ya


	13. Chapter 13

Blin

Ain i'no other man

Por" neon-san

Ed y Roy se habían quedados absortos pues envy se le había perdido de vista

-Roy tenemos que informarle a los chicos

Roy solo asiente y los 2 van corriendo a los salones

-Elric por que llega tan tarde-.recrimina el profesor de ingles

-lo siento se me presento un inconveniente

-fue mi culpa-.dice Roy poniéndose enfrente

Bien Elric pase rápido que hay examen eh a donde va echizen-.dice el profesor al notar que el príncipe sale del salón

Termine-.dice Ryoma en tono seco

Adentro se oye una exclamación mientras el profesor le indica que regrese a la siguiente hora Ed entra al salón y Roy se va con Ryoma para explicarle lo de envy

-que ocurre

-vimos a envy echizen tenemos que estar alertas

-ya lo sabia

-como-.dice Roy poniendo cara sorprendida- tu…

Ryoma ya se había ido

-que le ocurre lo note raro

arriba de un árbol mira con una sonrisa cierto homúnculo

-es fácil controlar a ese niño lo bueno que padre se puso a investigar que ocurriría si un humano comiera piedras rojas prontos destruiremos a todos pero haber si el mocoso no se me adelanta

blash back

-voy tarde -.dice el príncipe mientras va corriendo pero en su trayectoria se encuentra con una persona indeseable-.tu eres envy

-si, mocoso necesitamos de ti para derrotar a tus amigos

-exacto-.dice una voz a su espalda

-quien e…ere…s..tu-.dice Ryoma algo nervioso

-soy lujuria….dentro de ti hay una fuerza muy poderosa que necesitamos para derrotar a full metal

-por que piensan que los ayudare

-gula agarralo

gula aparece de la nada y lo sujeta fuertemente de los brazos Ryoma forcejea pero gula lo sujeta mas fuerte de los brazos envy se le acerca y lo toma de la barbilla

-tu eres la llave que nos dará la piedra filosofal-.le abre la boca a la fuerza y le mete piedras roja hace que se las trague y de Ryoma empieza a salir una luz y así como apareció desapareció

-mocoso

-…si-.dice Ryoma en un tono mas frió de lo normal

----------------fin del flash back--------------------

-que ocurre mustang-.dice tezuka acercándosele

-nada solo….

-si

-olvídalo

ya por fin llego la hora de la salida y nadie había podido conseguir una señal de envy y mejor decidieron irse al restauran de kawamura mientras Ryoma iba mas serio de lo normal pero nadie parecía notarlo aunque tezuka Ryoga y momo estaban juntos a el bueno ellos estaban ocupados mandándose miradas fulminantes

-que ocurre Roy

-hagane no

-hagane no ahora por que me dice así

-solo no te me separes -.Roy voltea a ver a Ed con cierto temor

-Ryoma

-si momo-sempai

-estas raro ocurre algo

-yo-. Todos se sorprenden por que Ryoma salta hacia momo y le da un beso en los labios, luego lo abraza y le susurra al oído-.perdona por lo que voy a hacer

Continuara…………….

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jijijijiiji quiero avisar que lo de la piedra roja se me ocurrió así que no tiene que ver para nada con la serieslo hice para darle un poquito mas de drama bueno see ya


	14. Chapter 14

Hola lamento la tardanza espero les guste el capi ya saben de antemano les agradesco sus reviews sin mas preambulos comensamos

ǞǞǞǞǞᅾǞǞǞǞǞǞǞǞǞǞǞǞኰ

-que quieres decir Ryoma-.dice momo preocupado

Ryoma no dice nada y se seapara de el volteando a ver a todos que traian una cara de desconcierto atrás de el principe aparecen envy gula y lujuria

-que significa esto-.reclama el buchou

-que es esto-dice Ed empesando a caminar, pero Roy lo detiene y se para enfrente en señal de protegerlo

-pues veras enanito de acero este o'chibi nos sera de utilidad por eso…

-hemos decidido convertirlo en uno de nosotros-habla una voz detrás de todos los alquimistas y los titulares voltean

-DANTE-.gritan los alquimistas

-muy bien vamonos-.grita dante, lujuria y dante salen tras ella envy agarra a Ryoma y desaparecen

-chibi-suke-.susurra Ryoga y se deja caer al suelo

-RYOMA-.gritan momo y tezuka

---------------------------------------------------------

-apurense tenemos que llegar con father-.gritaba envy que llevaba cargando a Ryoma

-oye dante y que piensa hacer father con el chico

-eso no les importa…que haces envy-.dice dante al notar como este le empieza a acariciar la mejilla a Ryoma mientras este estaba desmayado

"tiene la piel suave…no me habia dado cuenta este o'chibi no esta mal"piensa envy con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no toques a ese mocoso hasta que father logre el objetivo con este chico o hasta que hablen puedes hacer lo que quieras….bien apurémonos

diciendo esto dante los 4 aumentaron la velocidad

-------------------------------------------------------

QUE LE VAN A HACER A CHIBISUKE- grita Ryoga todo exasperado y agarrando a Roy del cuello pero Ed y Al lo separan

-tranquilizate no creo que le hagan daño-.dice Al tratando de aplacarlo, ahora tezuka se le acerca peligrosamente a Al pero kaoru se pone enfrente de Al

-con todo respeto tezuka-buchou no toque a Al-.esto hace un sonrojo muy notorio en Al pero inui pone cara triste

-ustedes saben donde podemos encontrar a esos tipos-. Dice momo tratando de mantener la calma

-la verdad…no lo se y no tengo idea por que se lo llevaron

-es mi culpa por no impedir que envy viniera a este mundo-.dice Ed bajando la cabeza

-eso no es cierto nii-san fue mi culpa

--ahora no interesa de quien es la culpa si no que el o'chibi corre preligro-.dice eiji igual de preocupados

---------------------------------------------------------

-ese mocoso hasta cuando va a dejar de gritar-.dice lujuria algo irritada

-que le esta haciendo father

lo esta haciendo uno de nosotros y haciendo salir el poder aunque por otros medios-.dice dante soltando una risita y ollen como poco a poco se calaman los gritos a envy no le gusta eso y va con fathera ver lo que pasa y cuando entra se queda pasmado

continuara…………………….

Nyaaaaaaaaa lamento la tardanza pero eh estado algo ocupada ojala les guste el capi solo les quiero decir que faltan 48 dias para mi cumple jiji ya hasta cuento see ya


	15. adios

Aqui me tienen ahora la escuela si que me tiene ocupada tratare de no atrasarme en todas mis historias no se si me alcance el tiempo en todas pero bueno continuemos que le habrá hecho father a nuestro príncipe aquí comenzamos

**Adiós**

Envy veía que Ryoma estaba en medio de un circulo de transmutación y con marcas rojas, estaba inconsciente y no dejaba de sangrar por alguna extraña razón a envy no le gusto eso y se dirigió donde estaba father

-que le esta haciendo-.dice envy y hace que father voltee

-que no vez necesitamos de su sacrificio para crear la piedra filosofal mas poderosa sin necesitar de ese alquimista de acero

envy se impresiona y por alguna razón su mano se mueve inconscientemente y golpea a father-.por…que..Haces eso-. Dice father tratando de incorporarse

envy solo voltea la cabeza a donde esta Ryoma y ve que la luz de la transmutación esta cesando pero la sangre de Ryoma no y si se fija bien ve que Ryoma esta pálido

-no lo se-.dice envy secamente y se encamina con Ryoma y lo toma en brazos

en eso la puerta se abre mostrando a dante y lujuria

-que crees que haces-.dice dante muy enojada

-quínense de mi camino

-por que actúas así que tu no eres el mas interesado en convertirse en humano en tus brazos tienes la llave y las estas dejando ir-.dice lujuria en una forma burlona

-…yo…no se por que siento la necesidad …de proteger a este o'chibi-.dice envy mas serio

-no digas estupideces gula trae al niño y acaba con envy, además envy tu..ji fuiste el primero en lastimarlo no es así cuando llegaste a este mundo-.dice dante y gula corre a donde esta envy, este solo da un salto esquivando a gula

-gula, lujuria dante no sigan perdiendo mas el tiempo y devuelvan a ese mocoso al circulo ese niño no es un simple mortal-.dice father y los demás solo asienten

-que ocurre Ryoga por que estas pálido te sientes mal-.pregunta momo notando lo pálido de este y como sudaba frió

-no…solo es que sentí una opresión en el pecho…OH no chiva-sube

-confiemos que el este bien-.dice Ed

-no hay tiempo que perder no sabemos si se moverán del lugar o como este Ryoma-. Dice Tezuka con un dejo de preocupación en su voz

-pero me pregunto para que necesitaran tanto al niño-.dice Roy algo pensativo

-el siempre ah sido algo especial-.dice momo recordando la primera vez que se topa con Ryoma desde ese entonces no se ah podido arrancar a Ryoma del corazón

-Ryoga puedo hacerle una pregunta-.dice Al captando la mirada de todos

-claro

-usted y Ryoma-kun son hermanos no entonces por que dice que lo ama si tienen la misma sangre

-…eso Ryoma y yo no somos de la misma madre y yo cuando conocí a mi padre nanjiro por que el se divorcio de mi madre y se caso con Rynko ellos tenían a Ryoma yo pensé que el era su hijo pero una noche

flash back

estaba caminando para la cocina ya era de noche y al chibi-suke lo había dejado en su cuarto después de molestarlo como es costumbre la puerta del cuarto de Rynko-san y oyaji estaba entre abierta y me asome haber que estaban haciendo y vi. que los 2 tenían expresiones muy serias y apenas alcanzaba a oír

-nanjiro cuando crees que sea necesario decirle la verdad a Ryoma

-como que la verdad claro que jamás además yo lo considero como si fuera un hijo y con ese carácter engreído que se le esta formando aunque no lleve mi sangre se esta pareciendo a mi

-lo se yo también lo quiero

nanjiro se le acerca y la abraza y Rynko se recarga y llora

-pero tu sabes que el no es un niño normal

-lo se-.repetía najiro

8fin del flash back

-que Ryoma no es hijo de nanjiro-.decía todo el club de tennis

-no y nunca me atreví a preguntarle a Nanjiro

envy lanzaba ataques y el estaba cansado igual que los demás pero seguía protegiendo a Ryoma lujuria ya no podía permanecer de pie estaba exhausta, en un descuido de lujuria pudo acabar con ella y esto provoco la ira de gula y gula se levanta y corre hacia el pero cae en una trampa y tambien es eliminado ahora solo quedaban dante y father

-por que lo haces mejor danos al mocoso-.decía father-. Y podremos perdonarte

-ni siquiera yo lo se

-no las pagaras-.decía dante y se acercaba a envy y este extrañamente sonreía -.que ocurre

-mejor ni te acerques-.decía envy sacando un objeto que parecía un control

-como lo conseguiste-.decía father alarmado

-adiós father dante hasta nunca-.dicho esto apretó el botón y todo el lugar empezó a derrumbarse

Continuara……………………………….

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que tal por que envy ahora desea proteger a nuestro príncipe esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo matta ne


	16. Chapter 16

Si creo que merezco el peor de los castigos por la tardanza pero no los entretengo más y continuemos

**Blin**

**Vida vacía**

**By :neon-san**

**Ryoryomomotezu**

-ja ese envy no las va a pagar a poco el creía que con eso moriríamos-decía lujuria enojada

-pero creo que si eliminamos a ese chiquillo le afectara mas

-no podemos hacer eso-.dice dante-.ese niño es muy importante para nosotros

-que tiene este chiquillo que me atrae tanto-.decía envy acariciándole la mejilla a Ryoma

-lo quieres saber yo tengo tus respuestas envy primer hijo de hoheheim de luz

-que -.voltea rápido-.quien eres

-si lo quieres saber sígueme-.dice un hombre encapuchado y no se le alcanzaba a ver su rostro-. En eso Ryoma gime de dolor como si aquel ser le causara dolor, inconscientemente envy lo abrasa mas y va tras el sujeto con Ryoma en brazos

-que ocurrió-.dice momo viendo el lugar destruido

-se supone que estaban aquí no-.dice Ryoga empezando a alarmarse

-chicos-.dice Ed atrayendo la atención de todos-.es mejor separarnos así podremos encontrar una pista rápida, yo voy con Roy y tu tezuka momo y Ryoga iras con Al

-bien-.dicen todos al unísono

Diciendo esto todos se separan pero tezuka y momo no van muy felices al tener que ir con un rival

**que habra ocurrido por que ese lugar estará destruido y donde estar Ryoma pobres de ellos que le habrán puesto una mano encima oh Ryoma donde estaras**

**-**momoshiro-.dice Tezuka en un tono neutro sacando de sus pensamientos a momo

-que ocurre buchou-.dice momo lo mas serio que puede

-te propongo algo

-que cosa-.dice momo interesándose

-hagamos un pacto…cuando encontremos a Ryoma nadie se opondrá a quien escoja

-si opino lo mismo pero primero tenemos que traerlo de vuelta

-Ryoga-san

-que ocurre Al

-no se preocupe estoy seguro que Ryoma ah de estar bien

-si-.dice Ryoga bajando la mirada

-lo ama verdad

-como no tienes idea el es todo para mi…pero esos desgraciados lo apartaron de mi lado-.dice Ryoga sin poder evitar que una lagrima resbale su mejilla

-yo al principio…crei..amar a mi nii-san

-que-.dice ryoga sorprendiéndose por la confesión de Al

-pero…comprendí que su felicidad esta al lado del taisa…yo no me puedo oponer.. ademas -sonrojandose-. Creo que..me esta gustando …kaoru

-eso es una buena noticia..pero ustedes son de mundos diferentes

-eso es lo malo

-Roy

-dime Ed-.dice Roy acariciándole la mejilla

-tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo-.dice Ed cayendose de rodillas

--Ed-.se alarma Roy y se acerca y lo abrasa

-que ocurre..no te preocupes yo ….te protegeré-.dice Roy acariciándole la cabellera rubia

continuara……………..

nyaaaaaaaaaaa espero les habra gustado este capi see ya


	17. Chapter 17

Blin

By: neon-san

Un circulo amoroso(jejeje nnu)

-don-de estoy-.dice RYoma parándose del suelo donde minutos antes lo había acostado enyv, voltea a todos lados y ve que esta en un cuarto oscuro y tétrico, se abrasa a si mismo tratando de darse calor, tilintea sin quererlo, sintiendo que cada minuto que pasaba se congelaba mas,y no sabe por que el único nombre que see le viene a la cabeza es el nombre de Ryoga

-ahora si dígame que relación hay entre el enano y yo..-y por que siento la necesidad de protegerlo

-calma te lo explicare lo que sucede es que el… es tu verdadero hermano menor también hijo de hoheheim y también hermano de Edward elric y Alphonse elric no ma que tu y el son el mismo padre y la misma madre..no has de acordarte por que por ser homunculo gran parte de tu pasado se borro pero…a pesar de ser hermanos tu y el se amaron profundamente….eso lo descubrió hohehehim y los separo, tu moriste protegiendo a Ryoma

envy se agarra la cabeza y ese recuerdo llega como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez

FLASH BACK

-te amo mi pequeño Ryoma

-yo también y prométeme que nunca te separaras de mi-.sonrojo

-claro que si mi pequeño ángel-.dice y le da un pequeño beso en eso labios suaves

-QUE SIGNIFICA ETO-.los 2 chicos se exaltan y ven a un hoheheim todo enojado

-ponte atrás de mi Ryoma-.y el pequeño obedece

-nii-san

-ya lo descubriste padre yo amo a Ryoma-.dice caminando hacia el

-pero estas loco son hermanos…eso nunca lo permitiré…AHORA

-pero que…-.voltea y ve que las puertas que están detrás de Ryoma se abren y ahí están los hombre de hoiheheim armados

-FUEGO

Ryoma instantáneamente cierra los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llega, a un cuando oyó el ruido de los disparos, abre sus ojos y ve que su nii-san fue el que recibió todo los balazos, y cae de lleno al suelo, RYoma reacciona rapido y va al suelo y se arrodilla

-nii-san no-.dice con la voz quebrada

-enano no llores yo-.escupiendo sangre-. Siempre te amare-. Después de eso todo se vuelve oscuridad

FIN FLASH BACK

-que que ocurrio después de eso-. Dice muy preocupado

-su padre lo envió a otro mundo pero antes borrando todos sus recuerdo es ahí donde nanjiro lo encuentra y lo adopta enseñándole lo que a el mas le gusta, ese niño que alguna vez fue muy alegre ahora su corazón se volvió seco el cree a amar a Ryoga por que inconscientemente le haya parecido contigo en todo, tu eres el único que puede recuperar al antiguo Ryoma

Continuara………………..

NOTA: nyaaaaaaa para los que no han visto fullmetal alchemist lean lo siguiente

Efectivamente en la serie de fullmetal envy es el medio hermano de Ed y Al y ahí envy odia a su padre por haver formado otra familia y su odio va contra el mayor de los elric Ed cuendo alguien es convertido en homunculo gran parte de cuando estuvieron vivos se borra el homunculo es creado por el tabu prohibido de la alquimia dar vida

Envy es el primer hijo de hoheheim y por esa razon solo quiere ser el unico

Espero que esto les habra ayudado a entender mas a este personaje y este capi por que se concentra el capi mas en fullmetal see ya


	18. Chapter 18

Blin

By:neon-san

Varias

-yo...no lo se ahora soy homúnculo y no se como definir lo que siento, yo no tengo alma pero... no se por que siento este sentimiento-.dice envy con una cara de confusión

-aahh-.se oye un grito que de inmediato reconocen-.o'chibi-.y sale envy corriendo

-no..aléjense-.dice Ryoma retrocediendo

-gula agarralo-.dice dante ya exasperada en eso algo golpea a gulay ven una cabellera rubia muy conocida y en eso ven fuego alrededor de ellos

-que de…

-nunca se atrevan a volver a tocarlo-.dice Ed junto a Roy encara ando a los homúnculos y los titulares van con Ryoma

-chibi-suke-.dice Ryoga preocupado

este levanta la cabeza y los ojos se le llenan de lagrimasy se abalanza contra Ryoga y llora y este loe estrecha en sus brazos brindándole calor y le acaricia la cabeza

-ya estoy aquí

-lamento interrumpir esta reunión tan conmovedora pero deno ese mocoso-;.lujuria laza un ataque que va directamente con Ryoma y Ryoga Roy y Ed no pueden hacer nadador estar ocupados con gula Ryoma es abrazado muy fuerte Ryoha se pone como escudo. Los 2 abren los ojos y ven que fue envy quien se puso enfrente y todos se sorprenden

-no se atrevan a tocarlo….yo….lo protegeré aunque eso significara desaparecer-.dice envy para la sorpresa de todos Ryoma lo observa y siente un dolor agudo en la cabeza

FLASH BACK

-nii-san-.dice con la voz quebrada

-enano no llores yo…-.escupiendo sangre-. Siempre te amare

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ryoma se separa de Ryoga al asombro de este

-y dinos envy que demonios te pasa ese comportamiento es inusual en ti-.dice dante mostrando que esta realmente furiosa

-envy de que lado estas-.dice Al captando la atención de todos

suspiro-.de ustedes-.y para sorpresa de todos toma su verdadera forma

-eso es…-empieza Ed

-como papa-.termina Al

-después de todo ustedes son como mis hermanos pero….yo solo quiero a un hermano en especial

-a que te refieres dice lujuria

Ryoma se para de golpe y todos centran su atención en eso

-nii-san-dice Ryoma y después sale corriendo en dirección con envy y este a su vez lo espera con los brazos abiertos

Continuara……………….

Nya espero que les habra gustado ahora que rumbo tomara la histori


	19. Chapter 19

Blin

By:neon-san

Varias parejas

Todos veían sorprendidos esa escena pero sobre todo el corazón de ciertos chicos se hizo añicos

-Ryoma aunque ahora sea homunculo no tengo alma ni sentimientos pero….no pudo terminar por que Ryoma puso uno se sus dedos en sus labios

-eso a mi no me importa….si no que estas conmigo….-sonrojo-….ni-san-.dice Ryoma de una manera tímida que ningún titular le conocía y por ende se sorprenden

-lamentamos interrumpir este conmovedor encuentro pero….todos ustedes tiene que morir…oh los dejo vivir un poco mas si me entregan ese escuincle…envy aunque aya sido tu hermano cuando vivías ya no es nada tuyo a ti también te conviene con su sacrificio podrías volver a ser humano y yo poder cambiar de cuerpo-.dice dante caminando hacia Ryoma pero todos se ponen enfrente envy capta la atención de todos al reírse

-jajajaja crees que te lo dare primero desaparezco antes de que lo toques-.envy voltea a ver a Ryoga que esta enfrente de ellos-.oye tu

ryoga voltea-.que

-ten-.envy avienta a Ryoma con Ryoga

-nii…nii-san-dice Ryoma intentando ir hacia el pero Ryoga lo aferra mas a el

-cuidalo bien…y tu Ryoma nunca olvides que te ame…oye o'chibi listo

-A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO

-adios kaoru

-Al que dices

voltea a ver a inui que estaba volteando a otro lado -.mira bien a tu alrededor y veras que alguien te quiere mas que a su vida y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla voltea a ver a inui y le guiña un ojo va con su hermano

-que planean-.pregunta dante

-esto-.gritando al unísono Al y Ed chocan sus palmas y luego al suelo y atrás de dante aparece la puerta y se abre y de ella emergen brazos y empujan dentro a dante y ahí los brazos le arrancan sus miembros en eso los que estan afuera escuchan gritos de dolor en so envy se pone enfrente de la puerta

-que haces-.dice Ed intentando acercarse pero una mano se lo impide

-creo que es hora de volver del lugar que nunca debí haber salido…adiós-dice envy en un susurro las manos que una vez agarraron a dante lo agarran a el y se lo llevan antes de cerrarse la puerta logra ver a Ryoma que estaba siendo abrazado por Ryoga y no deja de llorar y cuendo se cierra la puerta lo ultimo que se escucha "adios Ryoma"

NII-SAN grita Ryoma pero el no es el unico que estaba llorando también Ed Al y hasta Roy

-creo-.empieza a hablar Roy-.también es hora de irnos

-tan pronto-.dice oichi que estaba viendo todo como espectador

-si-.habla Al

-fue un placer haberlos conocido-.dice eiji

todos los titulares despiden a los 3 alquimistas fueron hacia Ryoma que permanecía en brazos de Ryoga absorto en todo

-gracias Ryoma-dicen los 3 alquimistas al mismo tiempo en usan su alquimia y aparece un abujero que llebava a su dimensión y se marchan después de eso han pasado 3 largos años

continuara……………

kya el proximo va a ser el ultimo capi con quien quiere que se quede Ryoma el proximo capi ese si lo voy a hacer largo

envy-Ryoma

momoryoma

tezukaRyoma

ryoga y Ryoma

ustedes digan empiecen a votar see ya


	20. Chapter 20

Blin

Momoryo

By: neon-san

**Busca el amor buscando el**

**Sueño**

**Buscando el sueño escondido**

**En tus ojos**

**No se lo llevara nada**

**Con vida, acepta la verdad**

_**Ya han pasado 3 largos años después de que envy resultara ser en verdad el hermano mayor de Ryoma , y de que envy **__**habrá desaparecido tras la puerta y los alquimistas habrán vuelto a su mundoRyoga de algun modo cumplió la promesa que le hizo a envy de cuidar a Ryoma pero comprendió que RYoma amaba a otra persona que el no podía ni odiar por que le había tomado cariño así como tezuka también acepto su derrota y decidió darse una oportunidad con syusuke Ryoma estuvo hospitalizado le habia quedado el trauma, momoshiro fue el que lo saco adelante si, esos dos ….se hicieron pareja**_

**En tu sonrisa esconde las **

**Cicatrices de un corazón frió**

**Estas agarrando piezas de vidrio**

_**-Ryoma ya vino momo siro-.le grita ñañazo desde las escaleras…pocos segundo pasan y baja corriendo Ryoma y ve a momo sonriéndole y el le devuelve la sonrisa**_

_**-ya me voy**_

_**-cuídate Ryoma-kun y tu también momo-kun-.al salir momo deposita un tierno beso en los labios del príncipe haciendo que este se sonroje , después se dirigen al parque donde quedaron de encontrarse con los demás casi no tenían contacto con ellos desde que se graduaron Ryoga también regresaba de viaje y había quedado en pasar por ahí por que ya son 3 años y todos se reunianpara recordar aquello, habían recibido un mensaje donde los citaban ahí**_

**incluso si te mientes no puedes**

**crecer**

**solo debes creer en tus sentimientos**

_**-valla solo faltaban ustedes 2 tortolitos-.dice eiji **__**sonriéndoles**_

_**-hola chibi-suke**_

_**-muy bien ahora quien fue quien nos cito-.habla tezuka serio**_

_**-ya kunimitsu-kun no seas tan formal estamos en confianza-.decia syu apareciendo por detrás tal parece que los años no lo cambiaban**_

_**-fuimos nosotros-dice una voz conocida por detrás todos voltean y ven a un pelinegro con un parche a dos rubios uno con una coleta y el otro el pelo corto y a una rubia que no conocían **_

**cualquier tipo de tristeza y dolor**

**solo quiero compartirlo'**

**conmigo incluso entre las**

**multitudes**

_**-Ed, Roy Al- exclaman todos**_

_**-pero que hacen aquí-.dice inui**_

_**-je…pasaron muchas cosas-.dice Ed**_

_**-y ese parche que paso-.dice tezuka dirigiéndose a Roy**_

_**-una larga historia-.dice Roy con sarcasmo**_

_**-Al has crecido-.dice kaoru sorprendiendo a inui pero después hacerlo sonreir en eso notan la presencia de la rubia**_

_**-y tu eres-.dice RYoga algo galante**_

_**-ella es win la novia de Al**_

_**-que -.exclaman todos y Al sonríe tímidamente**_

_**-mucho gusto-.dice win sonriente**_

**buscando el amor buscando**

**el sueño**

**buscando la verdad**

**mi entusiasmo incontrolable**

**levanta el futuro hacia lo que**

**deseo**

**por que la respuesta "siempre es**

**tu propio yo"**

_**-Ryoma y momo se hicieron novios-. Dice Al **__**sonrojadísimo**_

_**-ojala sean felices como el enano yo-.dice Roy sonriente todos voltean a ver a Ed esperando una reacción pero solo lo ignora**_

_**-bueno nos hubiera encantado esta mas tiempo pero no es posible solo queríamos verlos otra vez y ovala los veamos una vez mas -.habla Ed con una sonrisa triste **_

_**-si y hemos practicado al tenis-.dice roy dándoles una sonrisa también triste-fue un gusto haberlos conocido-habla win con AL**_

**en el silencio de las noches**

**que pasamos abrazados**

**si no junto espalda con**

**espalda……**

_**los alquimistas se retiran pero antes Ed se voltea y ve a Ryoma tiernamente**_

_**-RYoma no te preocupes por Envy el esta bien te mando saludos**_

_**-que -.todos se sorprenden**_

_**-pero el…dice Ryoma sorprendido**_

_**-el no murió y dijo-.ed dirigiéndose a momo-.que mas vale que lo hagas feliz y diciendo eso todos se voltean con su pareja y se marchan**_

_**-bu…bueno-.empieza eiji-.mejor vamonos momo y el o'chibi necesitan hablar -.dice eiji y todos asienten y se van retirando**_

_**Ryoma que piensas hacer Envy sigue vi….-.no termina por que Ryoma lo habia besado se separa y Ryoma lo va a los ojos con lagrimas -.yo te amo…momoshiro-.dice Ryoma con una media sonrisa**_

_**-oh Ryoma-.momo no se contiene y abraza a Ryoma con todas sus fuerzas y le empieza a dar besos por toda la cara mientras grita**_

_**-TE AMO-. Y se funden en un tierno beso**_

**cuando este pueblo**

**este muriendo en el ocaso**

**aparecerá**** una pequeña semilla**

**así**** que si tu conviertes este suelo**

**en el camino que vas a seguir**

**incluso cuando cierres tus ojos**

**siempre habra amor**

**FIN**

Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa espero les habra gustado creo que este final me quedo como un clasico final de telenovela de osorio jejejejejeje nos seguimos leyendo see ya


End file.
